Ikarishipping (OS) - Nom d'un Laporeille !
by Wakfina
Summary: Aurore s'est transformée en Laporeille ! Ne sachant que faire pour résoudre le problème, elle décide de se balader en ville, mais elle croise Paul ! Ce dernier, intrigué par la ressemblance qu'il y a entre le pokémon et la coordinatrice, l'emmène chez lui et lui ouvre son cœur...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien, je suis en vacances (et je redouble ma seconde huhu…) \o/ ! Je m'ennuyais aujourd'hui et une idée m'est venue pour faire un OS donc je me suis mise à la tâche ! J'ai écris le chapitre un d'une nouvelle fan-fiction ainsi que quelques morceaux par-ci par-là mais je manque cruellement d'inspiration donc je vous mets cet OS pour faire patienter ! Et puis, cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose. Bon, je l'admets, il n'est pas génial et l'idée n'est pas très originale, de plus, c'est assez court, mais j'espère que vous passerez tout de même un bon moment en le lisant ~ !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : vos avis sont toujours acceptés avec plaisir !

**oO_O_Oo**

Des questions fusaient dans ma tête et s'envolaient à chaque fois que la réponse m'effleurait comme les vagues à la marrée montante. Mes sens étaient bouleversés et j'avais également du mal à respirer à cause de l'émotion, comme si le paysage ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de moi, semblable à un cercle vicieux. Il fallait tout d'abord que je me calme, sinon j'étais bonne pour aller à l'asile la plus proche. Je prends une grande inspiration puis j'expire lentement. Je répète l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que mon souffle redevienne normal, ainsi que mon cœur qui s'était emballée en voyant l'état de mes mains, ou plutôt devrais-je dire mes pattes, vu la situation actuelle.

Je suis devenue un Laporeille, un Pokémon. Et je vous avoue que je ne sais plus trop quoi faire, là. Je pourrais réveiller Sacha et Pierre mais je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient dans cet état. Vous imaginez l'horreur ? Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Une infirmière ne saura pas faire grand-chose et en plus de cela elle ne comprendra pas ma situation car je suppose que je ne peux pas parler comme les humains, vu que je n'en suis plus une. Je ne vois aucune solution, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à relativiser.

….

JE SUIS UN POKEMON, PUTAIN ! COMMENT UNE TELLE CHOSE A PU SE PRODUIRE ?

Relativiser : mauvaise idée.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que mes pas m'avaient guidée en dehors de la forêt et que j'étais désormais en ville. Heureusement il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure-là, au moins aucun dresseur n'allait m'attraper… Le monde me paraissait bien petit à mes yeux, je comprenais mieux pourquoi les Pokémon avaient peur de nous, parfois.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, toi ?** demanda une voix grave.

Je tourne mes prunelles azurées en direction d'où provenait cette voix. Ce que je voyais de ma petite taille m'était étrangement familier : un pantalon gris ainsi que des chaussures violettes. Levant la tête un peu plus haut, j'aperçu avec stupéfaction le garçon pour lequel je ressens des sentiments. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je tente de prendre la fuite mais le jeune homme m'attrape par le cou, me mets à sa hauteur et c'est avec un regard apeuré que je rencontre ses yeux profonds qui, d'ailleurs, me regarde avec un grand mépris dont j'avais fini par avoir l'habitude.

M'observant sur toutes les coutures comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, il finit par déclarer avec nonchalance :

**- Pourquoi tu ressembles à cette idiote ? **

Bonjour à toi aussi, Paul.

« Cette idiote » … ? Une joie douce et éphémère me submergeait en comprenant qu'il me désignait moi, Aurore, et que donc il pensait à moi, néanmoins, l'insulte qui m'était indirectement adressée me fait réagir au quart de tour et je fronce les sourcils pour montrer ma colère.

**- Même quand je ne suis pas là tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'insulter ?!** M'écriai-je.

En vérité ces mots n'étaient pas sortis de ma bouche, j'avais juste lâché un pauvre petit couinement. Paul hausse un sourcil, sûrement en train de se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

**- On dirait vraiment Aurore…** finit-il par murmurer, une lueur étrange dans les prunelles.

Mon cœur rate un battement à l'entente de mon prénom. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais de sa bouche et ça lui donnait un son particulier, comme si seul Paul pouvait le prononcer de cette manière…

**- Dès qu'on dit un truc, elle cri comme pas possible, une vraie furie.**

Fait gaffe à tes mots mon coco !

Néanmoins, mes envies de meurtre disparaissent lorsque je vois un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres, comme s'il était amusé.

**- Aller, je t'emmène.**

Quoi ?!

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il me répond :

**- T'es couvert de blessures et t'as l'air mal en point, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça.**

Etonnée par tant de gentillesse, je reste stupéfaite et ne dit mot. D'un geste brusque, il me ramène contre son torse et reprend sa route en direction de son petit foyer. Je sentais les battements de son cœur et mes joues prennent soudainement une couleur rosée. Si être en Pokémon pouvait me permettre d'être proche de Paul, alors… j'aurais presque envie de rester définitivement en Laporeille. Arrivé chez lui, il me dépose à côté du robinet (peut-être veut-il me noyer ?) et enlève sa veste violette, ce qui me gêne un peu car c'est la première fois que je le vois sans. Il se dirigee dans la salle de bain et revient, un antiseptique et un pansement dans les mains.

**- ça risque de piquer un peu, alors ne bouge pas.**

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que je ne tenterais rien. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise en voyant que je me comportais comme si je comprenais ce qu'il disait, ce qui en même temps, était le cas. Il attrape ma patte avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas et quelques secondes après je sens des picotements dû à l'antiseptique. Il rince ensuite avec de l'eau et je l'observais, submergée d'un doux sentiment. Je ne savais pas qu'il était capable de se comporter comme ça, avec attention… Il ressemble à son grand frère, comme ça. On dirait un éleveur Pokémon.

Une fois le pansement posé sur ma patte blessée, il part en direction de sa chambre après m'avoir gratifié d'un regard qui disait : « tu peux partir » mais je n'en fis rien. Que faire ? Ma curiosité était piquée, je voulais voir jusqu'où il pouvait être gentil et profiter d'être à ses côtés, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Paul agissait ainsi. La plupart du temps, il est froid, mesquin et inaccessible. Il est normal après cela que Sacha, Pierre et moi le trouvons désagréable, ne cherche-t-il pas à ce qu'on le juge ainsi, justement ? On dirait qu'il a honte de se comporter gentiment comme n'importe quel être humain…

Au prix d'un gros effort je saute malgré la peur qui m'envahissait et atterrit au sol sans trop de problème. Je monte les escaliers qui me paraissent gigantesques puis arrive enfin à la chambre de Paul. Ce dernier était installé sur son lit et regardait une photo avec… nostalgie ? Je monte sur le lit et fixe l'objet. C'était une photo de Paul et Reggie, le plus petit avait ses vêtements habituels tandis que son grand frère ne portait pas sa tenue d'éleveur, non. Il possédait une chemise rose et un jean à la place, ça devait remonter à seulement quelques années car Paul était plus jeune, son visage était bien plus rond qu'aujourd'hui et ses cheveux n'étaient pas très longs. Si j'avais pu je l'aurais complimenté en disant qu'il était trop chou quand il était petit, car c'était le cas ! Ses sourcils froncés, ses bras croisés et son regard perçant qui fixait son frère avec agacement car ce dernier lui ébouriffait les cheveux lui donnait une bouille trop mignonne.

**- ça remonte à pas mal de temps, avant que Reggie devienne éleveur Pokémon,** expliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre**. C'était aussi avant qu'il se fasse… battre par Brandon.**

Je note son hésitation, avait-il été marqué par la défaite de son grand frère ? J'attends qu'il continue mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus. Voulant à tout prix avoir la suite, je m'installe sur ses jambes, pose mes pattes sur son torse et lui fait un regard de chien battu. Sois gentil Paul, j'ai besoin de la fin de l'histoire, comme quand on lit une histoire d'amour !

**- Fais pas cette tête,** me reprocha-t-il froidement en détournant le regard. Puis il soupira en voyant que je ne céderais pas. **T'es vraiment comme elle,** avoua-t-il ensuite avec un léger sourire. **Elle fait que de me crier dessus parce que je ne prends pas soin de mes pokémon. **

Désolée pour ça Paul, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon tu ne changeras jamais.

**- Mais en fait, ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi, avant je prenais soin d'eux et les considérait comme des amis, tu sais. Sauf que lorsque j'ai vu mon frère perdre contre Brandon ce jour-là, je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Voir dans les yeux de Reggie autant de tristesse… il était vraiment déçu. Il a vraiment eu du mal à tourner la page, chaque jour il broyait du noir et se remettait en question sur ses compétences en tant que dresseur. **

Attentive, je garde mes yeux bleus rivés sur lui mais il reporte son regard sur le ciel qui se dessinait à travers la fenêtre.

**- Finalement il est devenu éleveur et est resté sur ce que je considère une erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû abandonner, c'est dans cette période-là que mon comportement envers les pokémon on changé. Je devenais en quelque sorte méchant envers eux car je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur que mon grand frère. Connaître le goût de la défaite… je ne veux pas l'expérimenter. **

Il finit par me regarder à nouveau et décoiffe ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

**- Pourquoi je te dis tout ça, moi ? Tu peux même pas comprendre, t'es juste un pokémon… **

Merci du compliment.

**- Si seulement elle était là, je me sentirais déjà moins seul, c'est dur parfois d'être seul, même si on ne le montre pas… **

« Elle » ? Parlait-il de moi ?

**- Même si elle est souvent en colère, elle sourit chaleureusement et est la plupart du temps positive et heureuse, j'aimerais être comme elle, dès fois. **

Mes pupilles brillent sous la révélation, je ne savais pas qu'il pensait cela de moi, et au fond de moi je sens mon cœur qui se réchauffe. Je comprends ta solitude, Paul, ainsi que tes sentiments, tes regrets. Tu as juste peur de connaître la défaite, ta personnalité d'aujourd'hui s'est forgée sur un mauvais souvenir, et tu aimerais changer, mais tu as peur de faire la même « erreur » que ton frère… Si je pouvais être à tes côtés pour apaiser un peu cette souffrance, alors j'en serais très heureuse, même si je ne suis qu'une idiote écervelée, car maintenant je comprends mieux qui tu es et je ne te verrais plus jamais de la même manière. Cet amour qui a fleuri depuis déjà plusieurs semaines pour toi est en train d'augmenter considérablement, et vu ce que tu m'as indirectement avouée, je pense que je vais le chérir encore un peu, car mon cœur est gonflé d'espoir que tu ressentes la même chose.

**- Bon, t'as plus besoin de rester ici maintenant, tu devrais partir…**

Je hoche la tête pour montrer mon approbation et lui offre un chaleureux sourire comme j'ai l'habitude de les faire. Il écarquille faiblement les yeux avant de m'offrir un vrai sourire à son tour.

Pourquoi j'ai oublié de prendre un appareil photo pour photographier ce sourire ?

Il descend les escaliers et je le rejoins au petit pas, il m'ouvre la porte et je lui lance un dernier regard avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Soudain, tout devient noir autour de moi, des voix masculines se font entendre et je suis brusquement aspirée dans un trou noir.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et aperçoit Sacha et Pierre qui me regardent.

**- Ah tu es enfin réveillée Aurore !** s'exclama Sacha avec un grand sourire.

**- Que… où suis-je ? **

Je vois avec stupéfaction que je peux parler. Mes yeux se posent sur mes pattes qui sont redevenus des mains.

J'ai retrouvé mon aspect humain.

**- Tu ne te souviens pas ? On est arrivé à Voilaroc hier soir et on a décidé de dormir à la belle étoile, t'as oublié ? **m'interrogea Pierre en haussant un sourcil.

Dormir à la belle étoile ? Alors tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Pourtant… cela semblait si vrai… les sensations, les odeurs, les paysages, tout semblait si réel… mon regard se fait triste et un poids invisible alourdit mon cœur.

**- Oh non, encore eux**, fit une autre voix glaciale.

_Cette voix_… je relève la tête et aperçoit Paul, les mains dans les poches, nous regardant avec un grand mépris.

**- Ah bah tiens Paul, tu tombes bien ! J'ai un truc à te dire ! C'est vraiment très important ! **

Le concerné hausse un sourcil, intrigué. Ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire était extrêmement important pour moi, car non seulement cela me concernait vu l'expérience que je venais de vivre, mais en plus de cela, cela permettait d'éviter une nouvelle victime !

Avec détermination et énergie, je pointe un doigt accusateur vers le jeune homme et lui reproche avec aisance :

**- La prochaine fois que tu vois un Laporeille, évite de l'attraper par le cou, ça fait mal !**

**oO_O_Oo**

Et voila, c'est fini ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus et que vous n'êtes pas déçu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit ~ !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir utiliser de votre temps !


End file.
